


Rooftops

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dw perachel fandom i got yall 😌😤, no i do not ship percabeth, perachel all the way, yes this is a romantic pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: the one where Percy and Rachel parallel Benny and Nina from In The Heights
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> yall better leave a kudos (maybe a comment, i love those)

Percy liked nights like these.

The ones where it was just him and Rachel, standing on the fire escape, watching people go about their day.

It wasn’t actually night, but it was about to be. The sky seemed strewn with ribbons of red, orange, and pink. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. There were less people on the streets, but enough for them to observe.

They liked to watch the people, and make up stories for them. That was what Rachel was doing right now, actually.

“I think that dude in the trench cost is a government agent, he’s looking into a serial killer,” she said with a proud grin. Percy smiled too as he followed her gaze to a portly man wearing a long trench coat and holding a briefcase.

“Don’t you think that’s kind of too on the nose?” Percy questioned. There was this look that Rachel got when you questioned her stories. Or her art. Or anything. She came alive.

Percy watched her as she spoke animatedly. Rachel talked with hands. A blue smudge of paint was on her cheek, and her red hair seemed vibrant in the glow of the sunset.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

He snapped to attention. Rachel had an unreadable smile tugging at her lips as she leaned against the railing. Percy searched his mind for any excuse that could possibly help him.

“Uhm...you...have paint on your...”

She just raised an eyebrow. How could he be so _stupid_? Rachel _always_ had paint on her face or hands or _anywhere_ **.**

Percy chuckled awkwardly. Rachel didn’t exactly _know_ that he felt something for her and he didn’t intend on ruining whatever they had by telling her.

She just looked _really_ pretty.

“Percy, remember two years ago?” a faraway expression masked her features as she gazed out at the traffic.

“A lot happened that year Rachel, you’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

She punched his arm lightly with a grin, “I meant when I kissed you.”

_Oh._

He was silent for a moment as he processed. “Yeah, why?”

Rachel turned to face him, and some part of Percy’s brain was registering that she was kind of closer to him than she was before. She had the look on her face like she was trying to hold back a smile

“So, what’s it gonna take for the oblivious guy to kiss the girl?”

**Author's Note:**

> like and/or comment 🅱️lease


End file.
